It's okay little bird
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! Robin is feeling down and Wonder Woman comforts him! This takes place after Failsafe. Wonderbats! Wonder Woman/ Batman, Robin.


**Hey! Apple here! This is in Artemis's point of view. This takes place after "Failsafe". I tried but, it's not the best! I hope you enjoy! I am sorry for the grammar and for not uploading any stories yet! I just haven't come by to writing it! I tried to make Wonder Woman a mom figure to Robin. I kinda want to keep on going with Wonderbats! I don't know if I should though. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I know that this is so OOC so sorry about that! I used Italics to show what she's thinking.**

**/**

"Is everyone awake?" Batman asked with concern as I saw the team wake up.

"Kid Flash, Robin, Me'gan, you okay?" Canary asked the three who just woke up.

"They will be just fine." Martian Manhunter approved. Everyone went silent as the sidekicks went to their partners. It was a cold atmosphere.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he got up.

"We did a little training, we are so sorry, Me'gan created a world and she got way to hooked up with the world. When we wanted to end the session, we couldn't." Martian Manhunter stated.

"Sorry." Me'gan said as she started to sob.

"It's okay darling, it's not your fault, at all." Black Canary said as she tried to comfort the crying Martian. I felt guilty, I was the one who brought stress to the group. I looked at the rest of the group. Superboy looked guilty but slightly mad. Kidflash looked like he was hurt and embarrassed. Robin looked hurt and sad. Aqualad seemed confused and sad. _All of us are a mess. _

"You take the day off okay?" Batman said as he walked up to the Boy Wonder.

"Okay." Robin wispered.

"Be back later okay?" Batman said as he out his hand on Robin's shoulders.

"Okay." Robin whimpered. We all felt a sad atmosphere surround us.

/

After a hour of them being in the Mountain, they eventually left back to the watchtower to do their patrols. Two hours later, everyone was about to their rooms when Me'gan left the Mountain.

"Hey where you going?" Kidflash asked as he tried to get Me'gan's arm.

"For a walk. Be back later." Me'gan said as she walked away from the team.

_WonderWoman05_

"Hey." Wonder Woman said as she stolled into the mountain.

"Hi." I said as I walked over to her. Me'gan smiled at her and walked to the door.

"Hey Me'gan, where you heading off to?" Wonder Woman asked as she looked at her.

"Going to take a walk, be back later." Me'gan stated as she walked away.

"Okay, be careful!" Wonder Woman stated as she put her attention back to us.

"So how are you guys?" She asked.

"Great." Wally said as he waved goodbye and walked to his room.

"Okay I guess." I say as I look at Wonder Woman.

"Good." Aqualad said as he walked over to the door, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to Atlantis for a while."

"Fine." Robin said as he walked away.

"So Artemis, how are you doing in school?" She asked me, as she put all of her attention to me.

"Great." I say nonchalantly as I walked over to the living room and sat down.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, where's Robin's room?" Wonder Woman asks as she looked at me.

"Oh umm, fourth door to your right." I state as I turn on the TV.

"Thanks." She says as she walks away. It seemed quite odd. Especially since first of all, Wonder Woman wasn't his protege. She wasn't even his trainer, she was just an adult he knew. Five seconds later, I hear knocking.

"Robin, it's me, Wonder Woman, Batman couldn't make it okay? Please let me in." I heard her say as it echoed into the living room. _Wait. How would Wonder Woman know Batman was suppose to come? He could have told her, but it's not som_ething _Batman would do. _

A minute later, I heard a door open, and Wonder Woman's heals clank on the floor. _Why does Robin trust her? Do they have something going on?_ I started to question the whole nature of her dropping by._ Okay, so when she got here, she acted like she cared about everyone and what they were doing: okay that's normal for a leaguer. Then, she asked for Robin's room: not normal. Was there a relationship between them that we didn't know about? Wait. What am I doing? This is none of my business. This is only between Robin and Wonder Woman, and I guess Batman. Batman might know, since, you know, it's Batman._ I stoppedthinking about it, turned off the TV, and went to my room. Later, I heard Wonder Woman's heals again. It sounded like it was coming from the living room, but a second later, I hear a cry. That's when it caught my attention. I wondered what was going on, so I got out of my bed that I-may-or-may-not have been on for the whole time and went to go investigate.

/

I could not believe my eyes as I walked into the living room. All of the Young Justice members were in their rooms, except for Robin, who was in the living room. Robin was on top of Wonder Woman, who was cuddling the crying boy wonder.

"It's okay, it's okay little bird." Wonder Woman said as she pulled Robin closer to her chest.

"It's just...I can't, I am sorry." Robin said sobering on her chest.

"Shhhhh...it's okay, everyone crys, let it out." Wonder Woman said trying to comfort the crying boy. I am not much of the sappy person, but it was the cuest thing on earth. I never knew that Wonder Women and our Boy Wonder had that kind of connection.

"Everything will be just fine." Wonder Woman said as she slipped her fingers through Robin's dark hair.

"It just felt too real." Robin sobbed into Wonder Woman's hair.

"I know. I know baby bird." Wonder Woman said as she tried to calm down Robin.

15 minutes later, the Boy Wonder fell asleep on Wonder Woman. Then Wonder Woman was about to get up.

"No!" Robin said as he grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave me." He stated and he was about to cry again.

"It's okay honey, I wasn't going to leave, I was just going to get water okay?" Wonder Woman said as she gently pulled away.

"Okay." Robin cooed back. Wonder Woman smiled and left to the kitchen. A minute later she came back to Robin. She immediately opened her arms up to Robin. Robin got up and hugged her. I really don't know much about Robin, but this seemed way too nice to be a friendly friendship. It seemed like a mother and son relationship instead. Robin slowly started to cry again.

"Shhh, it's okay birdy." Wonder Woman said as she cuddled Robin.

"Listen, I gotta go, do you want to come with me?" Wonder Woman asked nicely. Robin looked up at her. Wonder Woman glared back.

"Okay." The Boy Wonder wispered to Wonder Woman.

"Okay, good my little bird." Wonder Woman says as she pulled Robin up. Robin immediately put his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. "I am pretty sure Batman is waiting for you and me." I knew it! Batman knows about this! _Is Wonder Woman his mom of some sort? _

"You think so?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and I have to start my parole," Wonder Woman stated as they smoothly walked to the exit.

"I love you." Robin told Wonder Woman as they were about to leave. Wonder Woman smirked and replied, "I love you too, my bird."

_WonderWoman05, RobinB01_

**Apple here again! I hope you liked it! Have a great day and hopefully I made yours! **


End file.
